Gon's Hunter Party
by Sato94
Summary: Who knows that Gon's Hunter Party invitation could make such mess? Chapter 4 Updated! Warning: 4th chapter is really random! OOC, OC
1. Invitation Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. It's impossible for me to write fabulous stories with great pics. I do not own Harry Potter either.**

**If you find this (?) it means it is a stupid thing that I write.**

**Chapter 1: Invitation Letter**

**Main Character: Gon Freecs**

* * *

><p>Gon planned a party for all people who passed hunter exam in his generation, and also Killua. He wrote invitation letter to them, and also Killua, even Killua already lived with him, even he could meet his best friend everyday. He typed an invitation letter in his computer because if he wrote it, it must be tiring. It had a same contents but it had a different PS are different for each person. And he always mentioned girlfriend thing because he just learned it from Killua(?) and he excited about it because he learned 'something new' even he didn't in love with his girlfriend. Here was the letter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hunter Reunite Party<span>**

Hi, Ohisashiburi! What are you doing now? I hope you are fine. If you have free time, I want to meet you all, we can talk about how we spend our time after passed Hunter Exam, how we learned nen, what is our hatsu type. We can sing and dance too. I'll hire some DJ and musicians. Bring your friend or maybe girlfriend here to dance.

The place is the Whale Island. I already leased a hall in ^%^&$ hotel here.

Please come on Sunday XX-XX-XXX at XX:XX

Send me respond letter to confirm.

Sincerely, Gon Freecs

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Killua:<span>**

Help me prepare things okay. I'm inviting your brother too. And also bring your girlfriend, oh if you haven't decide it, just pick one of your numerous fans there. I have Anna with me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Leorio:<span>**

I hope you already become a doctor. It is already 5 years, right? If you do, bring your 'Doctor License'. Ah, yea. Bring your girlfriend okay? I think you have a lot of girlfriend there, but just pick one! You won't believe this, but I have a lot of girl who love me. Killua even more. I think he will confuse when I told him to bring his girl.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Kurapika :<span>**

Are you still busy with Nostrad Family? I really hope you will come. If you have free time, please come. I'll be waiting. Bring your girlfriend. Uh, maybe you don't have because you are busy of your work. Its okay if you don't, I can ask one of my fans or Killua's fans if you would. They should be like to be with you. You like dancing?

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Hisoka :<span>**

I invited you to a party, not a fight arena. Please don't attack me or Killua. I'm not your apple. If you insist to fight, just settle things after the party. Don't you ever try to spoil it, okay?

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Illumi:<span>**

Your little brother is here with me. Don't you miss him? He has a lot of girls, I mean, fans here. Tell your mother about it, I think she is worry about him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Hanzo:<span>**

Zettai kuru yo ne(You'll absolutely come, kay)? Tell me about your ninja things. How they responded when they saw you are a ninja with a nen power? I've read a lot of books about ninja, they're strong. And it must be unbelievable strong with nen as extra. One more thing. Is there are female ninjas? I would like to see it. If there are, bring one with you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS For Pokkle:<span>**

Don't bring your bow and arrow, the girls will be scared.

* * *

><p>He printed it all, folded it, and put it into envelopes. After glued the envelopes he sealed it with nen.<p>

"Hahaha, a smart hunter will know how to open this."

He wrote their name in each front of the envelopes. And he wrote his name in the back of the envelopes. After he done, he sent the entire invitation letter except Killua's. He just put it behind Killua's pillow.

He doesn't need to write their address because they are hunters. Their information like name or where they live is already recorded. The author was too lazy to write the method of how Gon sent the letter. Maybe he sent it by owls, which he bought from Diagon Alley Xb.

**So, how did they respond to Gon's invitation? **

**Next Chapter: Killua's Response: Killua's Choice**


	2. Killua's Response: Killua's Choice

**Chapter 2. Killua's Response: Killua's Choice**

**Main Character: Killua Zaoldyeck**

**Warning: Contains OC (a lot), Harem Xb. Slight Killua/Gon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter**

**Summary: Killua was busy to choose a companion for Gon's party. He will ask one of his fans. He thought that is the easiest way. But it wasn't that easy…**

* * *

><p><strong>oOOo<strong>

Gon was out to the post office to send the letter. He left Killua alone in Mito-san's house. Actually not, there was Mito-san and Grandma. But Killua was alone in their bedroom. He decided to sleep for a few hours, because he didn't sleep since 2 days before.

"Yawn~ I think I want to sleep a bit while waiting for Gon back." He yawned so cutely, it was a shame KilluGon Fanclub wasn't there. They could take some pictures of him yawning. Kawaii!

He laid his body down, tried to relax. But when his head touched the pillow, he heard some crumpling sound. "Huh? What was that?" He cancelled his plan to relaxing and he changed his position from laying to sitting. He took his pillow up to see what is the source of that crumpling sound he heard before. He found an envelope.

Killua read the words in the front of the envelope, "To Killua Zaoldyeck-" and in the back, "-From Gon Freecs."

"What the hell is this guy planned? Doing unnecessarily thing, he doesn't need to write letter like this. Just say it." When the silver-haired guy tried to rip the envelope, he found some trouble. He couldn't rip it, it seemed like that envelope made from metal, but had a same weight and he could crumple it easily just like ordinary papers.

"Why… I… can't… open… this thing?" Killua tried with all his might. But nothing changed. And suddenly he remembered something, and then he laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you are reminding me to those memories!" He knew what he should do next. He did it, and the envelope opened by itself. He took the letter and started to read.

"Party, huh? Good idea. But it still 4 weeks from now. I'll suggest cosplay for the theme. Umm… What?" A small blush appeared in Killua's cheek when he read PS section. "What is this guy thinking? Pick one of my fans? How can I do it?" He knew he had a lot of fans, but the problem is how to ask one of them? If he ask one of the girls, how about the other girls who also his fans? How to choose one of the numerous girls of his fans?

"Aha! Why don't I make them fight, who is the winner will go with me…"

What a stupid idea, he knew it.

"Nah, I can't, obviously. _Aho da _(That's stupid)" For a moment he was busy thinking who will go with him. But he felt his head was heavy. He was too sleepy and tired.

"I need to sleep." He laid his body on the bed and closed his beautiful eyes. There's no need to think too much about the party. He had a plenty of time to do it. He fell in asleep, payback for his two days awaking. Even he planned to sleep for a few hours, he slept really tight.

**oOOo**

When he woke, he forgot the girls matter and did things like usual. He helped Gon prepared everything for the party. He negotiated for leasing the hall, chose good DJs and musicians, but his cosplay theme is rejected. "It will look stupid, Killua. I won't wear something like Hisoka's." Well, Hisoka is a cosplayer, right?

They spent 2 weeks for preparing things, Killua forgot that he should bring a girl, until his best friend asked him.

"Hey, Killua. Already decided your companion?"

"Ah, I forgot it."

"You have two weeks to decide. Good luck!"

"What's with that 'good luck'?"

**oOOo**

The next day, he tried to find a girl. Any girl is OK, he didn't care. As long as a normal girl(?). He walked toward the park. But he was followed by some people, he could feel it. "Baka, they cannot use In. I can sense their presence very clearly."

When he arrived at the park, there was nobody there.

"This is Alpha squad, the object just arrived in the park, over." A person whispered to a walkie-talkie behind the tree 3 meters from Killua. The 'object' could hear it, very clearly.

"What object?" He confused. For a moment he thought that he will be a lab rat(?). He pretended that he doesn't aware.

_"This is Beta squad. Wait there, we're all going there. Tell us if he make sudden move, over."_ A voice came from that walkie-talkie.

"Roger that"

It was enough to made the guy who has silver-locks creeped when he heard the conversation.

"What will they do to me? Alpha? Beta? Sudden move? What are they talking about?" He activated his In and quickly hide while looking for the position of the 'squad' who followed him. His movement was so quick, there's no way they could see it.

"Huh, where is he? He suddenly disappeared!" One of the person who looked like a leader from the squad surprised, and tried to contact the other squad. "This is alpha, the object is suddenly disappearing, I repeat, the object is suddenly disappearing. Over"

_"What? How could?"_

"We don't know, he just disappeared, over."

_"Find him anyway but don't show yourselves. Keep hiding if you find him, we are in our way."_

"Roger."

They started to seek Killua. Killua walked slowly behind them. He was already in the bushes behind them, but they didn't aware. "What? They are all girls? What the hell they planned to do with me?" He couldn't hold it anymore. He came out from the bushes where he hid and shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?"

All the girls surprised. They couldn't speak for a moment because they were too surprised.

"K..Killua-sama? H...how?" The leader began to talk. An addition which she added in his name, gave him a hint to recognize who they are.

"So you are all my fans?" He asked with loud voice. The girls knew he was angry, they were shocked. But Killua didn't and not intended to care. Nobody dared to answer his question. "I asked you, what are you doing?" His cold eyes which looked at the entire girls made them scared.

Silent. No answer. The squad members looked at the leader, waiting for her to speak. But she was afraid too. They remained in silence for a moment. _There's no need for me to fight with them. Ah, yea, since they are here, better I ask one of them to go with me. _Killua thought.

"Hey. Don't be so scared. I thought you were going to kidnap me. Actually I'm here because I was looking for you all." He talked warmer than before. _Make a good impression is number one, ha ha ha(?). _The girls amazed.

"Uwaah, Killua-sama is looking for us!" Noises heard from the girls. Killua is sweatdropping(?).

"Okay, okay girls. Listen to me, please…" With no time the girls obeyed him and the atmosphere was filled in silent again. _Oh, what a girls… I don't understand what is in their mind. Now, I see what Gon meant with 'Good Luck'. _

"You know my friend, Gon Freecs?" He asked, and the girls nodded."Good, he is holding a party for hunters two weeks again. And he asked me to bring a girl to dance with me."

As long as he finished his words, another group of girl came to the park. Killua supposed that they are the beta squad thing. The number of the girls increased, there was about 20 girls there at the moment. And the silence is broken.

"What? Dance? Party? For hunters?"

"Dance! We will dance with Killua-sama!"

"No, he said 'a girl'. It means one of us. Who will go with him?"

"Beats me."

"Uwaah dance in the party!"

_Ah, they are really noisy. How to pick one of them? Randomly?_ Killua was confused. "Girls, silent. I don't know how to pick one of you all. You are just too many."

Silent for a second and then….

"Pick me!" A brown haired girl raised her hand offering him.

"No! Go with me, Killua-sama! I can dancing." Another girl raised her hand. Now they had words with each other. Praising herself so Killua would choose her.

"I am more skilled than you in dancing!"

"I have a beautiful gown, more beautiful than yours. Your gown should make Killua-sama ashamed because its ugliness in front of the hunters."

"You just not qualify Killua-sama in the dance floor."

The only boy in there stunned, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave, but how about the party? And he got an idea. He will pull one of them, tell her to dance, and go home. He tired to taking care of those noisy girls. He walked to the noisy, and pulled a girl's arm from the group. He just pulled her arm randomly, and said, "You want to go with me?"

The girl whose arm was pulled was stunned, even Killua didn't stun her with his nen stun-gun(?). She stood beside Killua, who stood in front of the girls, with left arm still held on by his hand. But suddenly she yelled (because she was too nervous). "YES I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Her voice was too loud, and Killua was unlucky because she yelled right to his left ear. Killua covered his ear. "Aaa.. I'm so sorry, Killua-sama. I'm just too happy." She blushed and apologized.

"Ha ha ha, I know…" He gave her a smile, not a sweet one, but the bitter one. How could he smile to a girl who yelled so loudly right in front of his ears? He looked (more like examined) at the girl that he pulled. She has long length shag haircut black hair. And she has beautiful eyes with orange iris, the exact color with Gon's iris. And the clothes, wait, they were in uniform! _She is not bad. Just like.. just like… a girl version of Gon, but…_ Killua blushed.

"Killua-sama, can I?" She asked, staring Killua's arm with eyes full of hoping sparkles(?). He looked at the girl, and looked to his arm, confusedly.

"What?"

Without waiting for the boy's answer, she locked his arm with her. Killua was never locking arm with any girls before. So he surprised and blushed when the black-haired girl did it to him.

"Wh… what on earth are you doing?" His face was all red. He couldn't hide it. He was not blushed because he fell for the girl, but another thing that he only knows. It was about some minutes he stunned while the girl clinging on his arm. (Ha ha ha, what was he imagining? Sa~ ) Until the girls whined to him. They made noises again for uncountable times.

"Uwaa… Hidoi ne (It's unfair), Killua-sama!"

"I want to go with you too!"

"What is the good side of her?"

"Don't choose randomly, Killua-sama!"

"WE WANT TO GO WITH YOU TOO!" All the girls yelled together to him, the boy shocked, even the fairest method (for him) was inacceptable for them. _I wonder how Gon taking care of his fans. They are really troublesome! Aaah! God, give me freedom to die now!_

"SILENT!" The girl who was clinging on Killua shouted. Killua thought she want to help him. He thought he will be relieved.

"What a relief… "  
>It was he wanted to say, but that girl just made things becomes worse! Did you know what did she say to her friend?<p>

It was this :

"Killua-sama already decided that he want to go to the party with me, and you can't do anything about it! Just give up girls."

_Stupid…_

"…" Silence. There was just some sound of wind blew.

"…" Silence.. There was just some sound of leaves flew because of the wind blew.

"…" Silence… There were just a lot of screwed minded girls (in Killua's thought) who remained silent, looked at the leaves flew because of the wind blew. (And the author is crazy Xb)

"NOOOOO! KILLUA-SAMA, IT IS UNFAIR!" They screamed, it was a good thing that there was nobody in the park except Killua and his girls.

_Oh… My… God…_

"OKAY! OKAY! ALL OF YOU CAN GO WITH ME TO THE PARTY WITH ME. IS THAT FAIR?" Now Killua was the one who shouting, not the girls anymore.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

The girls were quiet for a moment. But the girl who clung on him from a while ago, shocked.

"Is... that okay, Killua-sama?" A girl from the group asked, represent the entire group.

"I don't think Gon will mind it."

"HURRAY! WE WILL GO WITH KILLUA-SAMA! AND WE WILL DANCE WITH KILLUA SAMA!" They screamed again. But they were screaming happily.

"Okay, okay, calm down. If you have question about the party, just ask Anna. You know her?"

"YES! SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE GAMMA AND THE DELTA SQUAD" They answered together. Like the kids in the classroom.

"Good, now, dismissed!" He gave the girls order. The girl disbanded and they went to their own home. But there was still a girl who not going home yet, she was clinging on Killua's arm. It was the girl who has Gon's iris color, she couldn't accept it.

"No Killua-sama, you should go with me. Just with me."

"Come on, don't be so childish. You must learn to share, hang on, am I a shared thing?" He answered and he confused by his own lines.

"But…" Tears were going to flow from her eyes. She pled to him so he will go with her. When Killua saw her eyes, he reminded to Gon. _Is this supposed to be Gon's eyes when he cries?_

He blushed, and walked faster than before. He didn't answer the girl, just walked faster and faster. He didn't even aware that the girl still locked his arm.

**oOOo**

When he (and the girl, he didn't aware her exsitence beside him) arrived at Mito-san's house…

"Tadaima…" Killua opened the door.

"Okaeri, Killua. What's with that depressed face?" Gon welcomed him, and also the girl. But Killua didn't notice it.

"I've just passed through a very tough situation."

"Oh, I see…"

"I'm going to sleep now, I'm freaking tired after taking care of that girls." He walked to the stairs, but Gon stopped him.

"Dame(You cannot), Killua!" Gon stood in front of Killua to block his way.

"Move, Gon. Don't you see your friend need some rest?" He confused, why he couldn't rest. He wondered if there was a monster in a bedroom so he cannot enter.

"Killua-kun… Are you going to sleep with a GIRL?" Mito-san asked angrily.

"Huh? Sleep with a girl?" He was more confused. Until his best friend pointed at his left side, and he looked to the pointed direction. The girl version of Gon was still in there, and still held his arm.

"..."

"Whoaa! How long have you been in there?" Killua jumped. He looked blank.

"I never released your arm from the very beginning. Killua-sama" She answered, with an innocent sweet smile.

"Ha ha ha! For god's sake, Killua, you are pretty slow, right?" Gon laughed to him.

"Shut up! You, let go of my hand!"

"Sorry, sorry… My bad, let's take a seat. Killua, introduce me to her, please." Gon apologized and take them to a free seat. _Introduce? Her? I don't even know who is her._ Killua murmured in his mind. He sat down in the chair, Gon beside him and the girl in front of them.

"So, what is your name, Miss?" Gon asked her and gave a warm smile. _Why the hell he smiled to her?_

"My name is Elena, pleased to meet you Gon-sama." She introduced herself so politely.

"You know my name? Ah you added –sama in my name. Do you know Anna?"

"Of course, Gon-sama. She is the leader of the Gamma and Delta Squad."

Suddenly their conversation cut by Mito-san, she brought three snifters with red liquids inside. She put it in the table while said: "Ah, so this is Killua's new girlfriend? Beware, Miss, he had a lot of girlfriend."

"What was that, Mito-san?" Killua whined. Gon, Elena, and Mito-san laughed.

"Ah, that's okay. I'm used to it." She answered

"That's good, ah, I made this special for you three. Don't need to pay. Killua will." Mito-san started to tease him again.

"Why I will pay for it?" Killua whined again, and the other three laughed again.  
>Mito-san walked away, they continued their conversation.<p>

"So, you are going to my party with Killua?"

"Uh? Err… I think no…"

Killua let them talked, he wasn't in mood to chitchat because too tired after taking care of his fans earlier.

"Eh? Why? Didn't he ask you to go with him?"

"Well, actually he did… but…" She stared to Killua. And the one who stared replied with questioning look. _What?_

"The girls were mad. They wanted to go with Killua-sama. Even Killua-sama already chose me, they were still mad." She explained.

"Naruhodo (Oh, I see)…" Gon nodded. "It's not good, Killua…. You cannot go with all of them."

"Why? I'm trying to be fair. They are all going to mad if I go to the party with just one of them, whoever is the girl!" Killua spilled all in his mind. No, it was just a little part of his mind. He was too tired. He leaned his body on the chair. His face looked toward the ceiling. He tried to take some breath from his mouth.

"It's not like that. Who will you ask to dance then? Don't say you're going to dance with them all."

Killua was too tired to answer Gon's question. He tried to answer, but he couldn't say it, he felt dizzy, and his vision was blurring. Didn't get the answer made Gon knew that something wrong with his friend. "What's wrong? Killua?" Gon turned to Killua. He grabbed and lightly shook Killua's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

FLOP

Killua fainted. His head fell forward safely on Gon's shoulder.

"Killua!"

"Killua-sama! Are you okay?"

"Oh, Elena-san. I think he is fainted."

**oOOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Leorio and Kurapika's Response. Please be my girl, Kurapika!<strong>

**Review if you don't mind! ^^ **


	3. Please Be My Girl,Kurapika!

**Warning: AU, OOC. No yaoi just a few hints of shounen-ai. Don't worry. I won't pair (y)our lovely Kurapika with Leorio (hahaha?)**

**Chapter 3. Leorio and Kurapika's Response: Please Be My Girl,Kurapika!**

* * *

><p>"Otsukare sama deshita, Leorio-sensei!" A nurse greeted to a young doctor with a smile, which also replied with smile by the doctor himself. It looked like he just finished a surgery or something like that.<p>

"Otsukare-sama." The doctor walked along the corridor of the hospital. He already done his job, and it was time for him to go home. When he entered his room, he found somebody already sitting on chair. He knew who was it, and he wanted to surprise him or actually annoy him.

"Hey, ojou-san (Miss). What are you doing here? We're closed now." He walked closer to the person who was sitting on the chair. When he tried to touch that person's shoulder,

BAM

He received a successful punch on his cheek.

"Ouch! It hurts, Kurapika!" He covered his cheek where punched by his close friend with his hand.

"Hehehe… It was a light punch, Leorio. Next time I'll punch you with Gyo if you call me ojou-san again." Kurapika showed off his fist to Leorio, and laughing.

"Huh, everybody who sees you must be thinking that you are a girl. Moreover you are using that kind of cloth. It looks like a skirt you know." Leorio griped. He needs to cover his cheek (or maybe his whole face) with Ko if Kurapika really hits him with Gyo.

"Did you say something about my exalted Kurutanian clothing style, Leorio-san?" Kurapika asked terrifyingly. His cyan irises turned become scarlet, not because he was in emotional situation, but he wanted to frighten Leorio.

"No! No! Of course not, Kurapika-sama. I'm extremely sorry." He bowed to Kurapika as a sign of apologize. Actually he knew that Kurapika wouldn't do anything to him.

"So, you must be wondering why I come here, right?" Kurapika asked with calm voice, like there was nothing happened.

"Not really, you just bored because there are no preys and come over to my workplace, right?" Leorio answered indolently while caressing his cheek to reduce the pain after being hit.

What was Leorio mean with 'prey' is Blacklist Hunter's target. Yes, Kurapika was a Blacklist Hunter (he already quit working in Nostrad's). He didn't kill the Spider's members, but he made the Spider disbanded. All the members have their own activities. Maybe one or two of them are still working in 'dark' business like they did with Spider, but by themselves. He killed the Spider, but he didn't kill the members. That was enough for him. All he needed to do now was continuing to search more scarlet eyes. He did it by becoming a Blacklist Hunter. Every captured prey might give him information about Kuruta clan and the eyes and lead him to his real target.

And about Leorio, he did it. His dream to become a rich man was granted. He had luxurious apartment and cars, he could drink any expensive liquor as much as he wants, but not about woman (he didn't have a girl yet). Not just that, he was a genius in college. He reached the doctor title in brief time, had the respect of the other doctors and nurses (read: popular), and loved by his patient, especially kids. On top of that, he is a hunter. But because he was too busy to reach his goal, he didn't find any girl who suits him even the girls are willing to stand in line to go out with him (Don't look him down, he is an ideal type for girls. 191 cm in height and may growing, intelligent, hardworking, and rich. Handsome? It's relative, right?).

"Half correct. Lately, there are no interesting preys. But this is the main reason." Kurapika answered. He took two envelopes from his pocket and showed it to Leorio. "It's from Gon."

"Whoa… Hisashiburi… Let me take a look." He tried to take one of the envelopes from the blonde's hand. He knew one of those was belong to him. But Kurapika pulled his hand, preventing Leorio to have it.

"Take it if you can!" Kurapika challenged Leorio.

"Give me that! Kurapika!"

"I said, take it if you can!"

For a while they fought over the envelope. When Kurapika stepped back, Kurapika's foot was somehow tripped, he fell to the floor. So did Leorio. Kurapika fell in laying position, while Leorio on his top.

"Ouch, my foot..."

"Which one hurts? Let me see…"

"Move first please, you're heavy."

"Huh?" Leorio stunned, he didn't move. Made the Kurutanian more suffered(?) because of his weight. They stayed in that position for a few seconds. Suddenly a nurse came to Leorio's room. She was bringing a piece of paper. Maybe she had some business with the doctor.

"Leorio-sensei, this is…" She stopped when she saw the doctor with his friend in such position. She stared at them for a moment, Leorio and Kurapika also stared at her. The nurse didn't know yet who Kurapika is. Like everyone else who saw him for the first time will think, she thought that Kurapika is a girl. "Ah, sorry. Go ahead, please continue what you were doing." She apologized and walked out from the room. It seemed like she is ready to spread the rumors that Leorio-sensei already had a girlfriend.

"Ah…"

"She must be misunderstood."

"I don't care, first, let your body off me! You're so heavy!" Kurapika ignored that misunderstood things and pushed Leorio's body.

"Uwah… Gomen, gomen." He let his body off, and stood. So did Kurapika. They patted their cloth to remove a bit dust on it. Think positive, they didn't feel any awkward things because they are just friends *author is kicked*. After they were done, Leorio spoke out.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? I'm starving." He put his hand on his stomach.

"Sure. I know a good restaurant around here. And prepare yourself if you want to read Gon's letter there." Kurapika answered and smiled.

"Prepare myself?" Leorio asked while taking off his white coat. He was confused. Does he need something to read a mere letter?

"You'll see." Kurapika smiled. He sat and waited his friend to get prepared (to go home, not to read Gon's letter). After the black-haired guy ready, they walked out from the room and leaving the hospital (and passed through misunderstands nurses and doctors).

.

.

They decided to eat in a café because Kurapika's recommendation didn't suit Leorio's taste. (A Japanese restaurant which had sushi as their special menu, it was reminding him to their failed part of hunter exam. Leorio's thought: _She threw it away before even taste it!_)

"So, what is the letter about?" Leorio asked and sipping his black coffee.

"I don't know. I haven't read the letter yet." Kurapika answered. He gave the letter which belongs to Leorio. "It seems like there are a seal, or something. You can't just open it." He kept his speech, eating his brioche.

"Huh? Seal? What seal?"

"Gyo, Leorio! GYO!" Kurapika shouted. If Gon and Killua were there, they must be reminded to Bisuke. The other customers in the café looked at them.

"Uh, sorry." Leorio apologized. After the customers back to their business, he gave Kurapika an angry-look and then activated Gyo in his eyes and looked at the envelope. He saw some aura emitted from it.

"See? We need to counter it with nen in order to open it. Gon is so smart." Kurapika smiled, he missed his cute little friends.

They put their envelopes on the table and tried to encounter the seal in same time. Leorio needed a few minutes to open his envelope. When Leorio was done and the envelope opened itself, he wiped his forehead with his right hand. "Phew… This wasn't bad. Gon is really good in sealing things. Right, Kurapika?"

"…Hmm, seems like he doesn't know that I'm already quit from Nostrad's long time ago. Eh, what's up, Leorio?" Kurapika asked because he wasn't paying attention to him before. He was already reading the PS section while his best friend just still managed to open the envelope. Leorio's mouth opened widely.

"Huh? Kurapika? How? I just managed to open it and you…" The black-haired guy pointed to the blonde.

"I've just reached the end of the letter. This seal is nothing for me. I just need a minute or less to break it. Hahaha!" He teased by mocking him, of course in joking way.

"I know, I know. This is just a small thing for the almighty Kurapika." Leorio said in allusive way.

"Stop blabbing. Read your letter!"

"Okay, okay."

Leorio started to read his letter **(read chapter 1 see the letter)**, and after he did it he showed a difficult-to-describe expression in his face. "What the hell is this kid thinking? Bring a girlfriend? Did he mocking me?"

"Well, since he thinks that you are a womanizer…" Kurapika giggled.

"How about you, Kurapika?"

.

.

Kurapika decided to stay in Leorio's apartment because it was late night and his house is nearby. There are two bedrooms, so he could sleep in different room (I don't want to sleep in a same room with you! I'm not a child!). He borrowed one of Leorio's laptop to answer his question and started to surf.

"Look." Kurapika pointed at the screen of the laptop in his lap. He sat on the bed and Leorio beside him, leaned over to take a look. It was a forum-like website.

"What's that? A forum?"

"Yep. Look thoroughly."

"Huh?" He looked at it. There are some photos of someone who he really knows. He could see a text in big font on the banner of the website. It was Kurapika's name. HEY! That's a Kurapika's fansite!

"W...What? Kurapika World-Wide Fansite. A fansite? Of you?"

"Yes. The member's amounts are about five hundred thousand now. And look, most of the members are girls. I could ask one of them, making a quiz, of contest, or something else."

"Five-hundred-thousand, you can make a country with such amount….. Eh? You're going to ask one of them? So you're going with random girl?"

"W…well, since Gon and Killua will go with their fans… Why I'm not? I'm also a popular like them." Immature mode of Kurapika: ON. Leorio was aware of it.

"Hahaha, Kurapika. What a stupid idea. Are you jealous?" Leorio caressed Kurapika's head, ruffling the silky blond hair. Kurapika is just like his own little brother for him.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm 22 now." Kurapika ducked, continuing what he wanted to do. He typed something and posted it in the fansite's forum. Since the members are world-wide, he will get fast respond even it was midnight in his place.

"Say, Kurapika. How did you find out about that forum? Somebody told you?" Leorio asked, with eye still attached at the screen. (There were tons of respond for Kurapika's question. Kurapika had his own special account, called Kurapika Official)

"No. The founders asked my permission first through mail, something like a proposal or what. I said okay, and they really made this." Kurapika scrolled the web page. His question had around 100 responses.

. . .

_I want to go with you, I don't live there, but I can go there right now for you, Kura-chan!_

_I live there too! Go with me, Kurapika-sama! _

_I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU! I'll do anything for you Kurapippi!_

_I'm not a girl, but I hope I could go with you Kurapika-kun!_

. . .

.

"Ah, so. I wonder if I get one… –hey look the response is so many and you got some funny nicknames, and even a boy too!–"

"You get one too, Leorio. –Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is more than I expected, what should I do? –"

"Really, I didn't hear that! –I don't know, that's your problem–"

"I took it. They sent it to me. They might be thinking that I always with you. Well, I DO always with you. But I don't always share everything with you –That's not helping–" Now Kurapika's finger was typing with full speed.

"…" Silent…

"…" Silent…

"EEEEH? Where is it now?" Leorio yelled. Kurapika was in his bad luck, because his friend yelled right beside his ear.

"Where is what? You're so noisy." Kurapika covered his ear. Leorio's yell was hurting his ear.

"My mail! Proposal mail, my fans?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe I already throw it away. Besides, you don't need it right? You've got a lot of fans." Kurapika kept looking at the laptop screen, with confused look.

"You're so cruel…"

"I am." Kurapika typed something and clicked the mouse. Then he closed the laptop. "Sheesh… I don't know it will be such a pain handling them."

"Oh, is that so? Thanks to someone, I don't know how you feel right now. It must be nice to have thousands of fans in cyber world…" Leorio mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't be so childish. It was just a letter." Kurapika stood up and put the laptop to a nearby table.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah… My important things are just a mere junk for you. So, what happen with your question? Why did you close the laptop? Have you decided who will go with you?" Leorio just realized that Kurapika already closed the laptop.

"You need to organize what you want to say before you really say it.  
>1. I cancel my question. I have full right to close any thread in the forum, including my thread. I'm not in the mood to make a quiz or contest or what.<br>2. I close the laptop because I already cancel my question, so I don't really need the laptop right now.  
>3. No, I haven't decided it. I'll go alone to the party. Gon said its okay anyway." Kurapika went back to the bed and sat beside Leorio again.<p>

"That was a neat way to answer. Well, I need to decide whom I will go with too." He thought for a minute. Kurapika felt that there was nothing to talk anymore. He didn't respond his friend's word, just climbed up the bed, lying and covered himself with the blanket.

"How cold…" Leorio murmured.

"G'night." He said without looking at Leorio as a respond.

Leorio smiled. No matter how old Kurapika is, he stills a child in his eyes. He came near to Kurapika, and he caressed Kurapika's head. "Good night."

He walked out from the room, when he turned off switch to turn off the light suddenly he blurted something out of nowhere. "Hey. How about going with me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kurapika asked, still in his position.

"Go with me to the party. It's okay right? I don't have anyone to go with. You too."

"But you're not a girl…" Kurapika woke from his position and sat.

"Hahaha… Of course I'm not. You're not a girl either."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course my dear Kurapika… ―" (Kurapika threw a pillow to him) "

Its not like Gon will mad if we don't bring a girl, right?"

"Hmm.. That maybe right… Are you saying 'Please, be my girl to the party, Kurapika!' or something like that?"

"Well, maybe… you're the one who said it."

He got the second pillow on his face. He laughed and put the two pillows back to bed.

"Okay, it's decided then! Let's call Gon tomorrow morning to inform him. Have a nice dream." He closed the door and went to his bedroom.

Kurapika still sat in bed. "Why did he decide all by himself?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1 (AN:I'm kind. So I'm giving bonus. Hahaha(?))**

"Hello? Gon?" Leorio spoke at his cellphone to Gon.

"Ye...s?" Gon answered lazily. It seemed like he was just wake up.

"Whoa, it's been a while! How are you?"

"Hmph? Leo…rio?"

"What's with that? Your friends call you all the way here and you are just answering like that?"

"Uh, sorry… sorry… Just give me a minute."

"Kay." Leorio waited Gon. He knew that Gon just wake up. He didn't hang up the phone, so all he needs was just waited for him. When he waited, he sure that his little friend put his phone on table or somewhere that makes him could hear every conversation clearly. He heard a girl speaking, and also Gon.

"_Are you all right? Do you want to sleep some more, Gon-sama?"_

It was a sleepy girl voice.

.

_**::  
><strong>__**Leorio's mind:  
><strong>__**Gon-sama? Is she a maid? I never remember that Gon has a maid. But it's a different story if he was in Killua's house. But her voice is kinda sleepy, don't tell me…  
>::<strong>_

_._

"_I'm fine. Where are my clothes?"_

_._

_**::**__**  
><strong>__**Clothes?  
>::<strong>_

_._

"_Ah, over there… Are you leaving?"_

"_Well, yes… Crap! I have a promise with Killua, I need to go back home. Bye, Anna-san!"_

"_Wait, Gon-sama!"_

_Chu~_

"_Huh?"_

"_A goodbye kiss."_

"_Ah, I see. Good bye then. Oh, make sure that gamma delta things don't know about this."_

"_Got it"_

_._

_**::  
>What the heckk? Is he really Gon? The cute little innocent Gon? Where did he take him?"<br>::**_

.

"Hello? Leorio? Still there? Hello?"

Leorio still stunned. But Gon's voice brought him back to his sense.

"Yes. I'm here. Umm… Gon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really Gon?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am!"

"Who is that girl?"

"That girl? Oh her. Did you hear what we talked? Eavesdropping isn't a good attitude Leorio."

"I never intended to eavesdrop. It's your fault putting a cellphone in wrong place!"

"Sorry… Sorry… My bad. That's my friend, no, she said she is my fans."

"Fans? Ah, more importantly, what was you doing with her?"

"What am I doing? Oh, last night she asked me to stay in her house and she offered me to sleep in her bedroom and we ―"

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! Are you…?"

"Uh, come on. I'm 18 Leorio."

"Are you really Gon?"

"I am. Who else? Stop talking about me. What about you?"

"Ah, I forgot it. I'll go to your party next month."

"Really! I'm glad. And who will be your partner?"

"Umm… That's…"

"Huh?"

"…Kurapika."

"WHAT?..._***speechless***_….. So the rumors are right…"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"You're dating Kurapika."

"HELL NO. He is just like my own little brother. How can I date my own brother? Besides, he is a GUY."

"You know, a guy going out with a guy is popular in girls. My fans even pair me with Killua. And Killua's fans also do that."

"What the… And you're happy with that?"

"As long as they don't ask me to do that, I'm okay. ― KILLUA! "

"Huh? You're with Killua?"

"I just reached home. So, why you go with Kurapika?

Sorry, I'm late.

"

Leorio heard Killua's voice.

"_I know, you're preoccupied with her."_

"_Hehehe Sorry."_

"_Who's that? Leorio?"_

"_Yea. Wanna talk?"_

"_OI RIORIOO, it's been a while"_ Killua yelled to the phone.

"Brat… Gon, switch it to speaker mode."

"Got it."

_**CLICK**_

"OI, YOUNG MASTER KILLUA! HOW ARE YOU DOING? Are you eating well?"

It was enough to made Killua annoyed. Then they did some little fight, more like Killua said _"Really?" "You're going out with a guy?" "Kurapika?" "I knew it!" "You're so gay"_ and resisted to hear any explain from Leorio (he gave up and just said _"Brat…"_).

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 2 (I am too kind giving 2<strong>**nd**** bonus ^^):**

**Kurapika's Question in the Fansite:**

Hi all. How are you doing? I hope you are all fine. Do you know my fellow hunter friend, Gon Freecs? He is holding a party, and he wants me to bring a companion. I haven't decided whom I will go with, but I want to show my gratitude to you for being my fans. So, does anyone of you want to go with me? Well, I hope it will be someone in a same country or city with me to make things easier. I am at XXXX country and ZZZZ city now. And thank you so much for your time.

Sincerely,

Kurapika.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the review! I got my very first review in this story. Do you know how happy I was? (It's not like there's one who want to know? lol). Thank you so much for KiGaMi-san for the advice. It really gives me huge improvement! And I want to ask something. Do I need to change the fiction ratings? I think K+ is enough, but I'm not really sure.**

**Next Chapter: Hisoka's Response: **


	4. A Meaningles Squabble

**Chapter 4: Hisoka's Response. A meaningless squabble**

**Main character: Killua Zaoldyeck.  
>Warnings: OOC, OC, less explanations &amp; details, many dialogues, lack of idea, random stupid things.<strong>

**A/N: This chapter is crooked! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Move. You're being a hindrance," the white-haired boy sat on the chair in front of a mobile PC which was on a table. There was a black-haired girl standing behind him with folded arms around his neck.

"You're so mean," she still stood there, staying in her position. She didn't intend to let her arms off the boy's neck.

"I am mean and I mean it. Move," said the boy. Though he wanted the girl to release her arms around his neck because it was too annoying, he didn't struggle or do any effort to force her to take off her arms.

"Which 'mean' are you talking about?"

"Whichever. Now, move."

"All right, all right. Killua-sama," she took off her hands and walked to find a spare chair. When she found it, she dragged it to the boy's side and sat down on it.

"Hey, Elena…" Killua called her without looking at her. He typed something on his PC.

"Hm?"

"Why the hell do you often coming here?" asked the boy. He was true because it was the fifth time she came to visit him in this week.

"You're so cruel. That because we're going out, right? It's just natural for a girl to come to her boyfriend's place," answered Elena cheerfully, without thinking first.

"Who is going out with whom, huh? I never remember I said things we're going out or such," said Killua with his palm on his face, remembering what happened a week ago** (*read chapter 2)**. That was so embarrassing, and in addition, he fainted! For goodness sake, he fainted because of the exhaustion after taking care of his ridiculous fans that drowned his energy.

"Whoa, how cold you are," Elena whined.

"Well. Sorry for being cold!"

"Either your heart and your body are cold…"

What did Elena said wasn't completely accurate. Because Killua's body isn't cold, the cold one is only his hands. Killua didn't answer her. He occupied with his PC, surfing on the net. The girl leaned over to saw the screen. Suddenly a message box appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>You have a webcam request<br>|(Accept)|(Decline)|**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[from here the italic are Hisoka's dialogue]**

"Who the heck?" Killua clicked Accept button. And he was very gobsmacked when he saw the close up of a pierrot-like face on his PC screen, and it was in full-screen mode.

"_Hi, long time no see~ _ _"_ he who has that strange face talked with strange tone.

"WHOAAAA!" Killua fell from the chair, because he was too surprised after sighted a weird face at his PC screen. "WHAT THE HECK?... HISOKA!"

"Kyaa! Killua-sama! Are you okay?" Elena helped him to wake. Killua sat on his chair again.

"_Oh, that's not very nice way to respond~ I'm so sad…"_ Hisoka pretended to be sad, with overdramatizing countenance.

"I don't think I need to be nice to you."

"_Hey, I'm your senpai, you know?"_

"Senpai?"

"_I passed the exam first before you did"_

"That's not make me feel I'm your kouhai at all"

"_Oh whatever, by the way, where's you cute little friend? I intended to see him but I saw that cute little girlfriend of yours _ _"_

"Oh, thank you very much~" Elena thanked Hisoka, waving her hand to the webcam.

"C…cute? What the heck? You're creeping me out.―She is not my girlfriend―."

"Uwaa, why did you say that, Killua-sama?" Elena thought that they were a couple after that incident, but not for Killua. How could just because of one stupid incident make this girl be his girlfriend? No way in hell. On top of all, Killua was choosing her randomly, not because he was interested with her or something.

"_Hey, could you stop saying 'heck' for countless times. It's boring. Oh, you add –sama to this brat's name? How cute ~__"_

"Thank you again…" Elena thanked him again, if she put aside the matter of Hisoka's face, she would thought that Hisoka is a good guy.

"Whose fault you think is it?"

"_Hmm…"_

"Okay, okay. I don't have much time. What do you want that make you all the way to video-calling me?"

"_Ah, I forgot. I'll be attending the party of you two."_

"That's not mine. It's Gon."

"_I don't give a damn about it."_

"Right, right. So, who'll be your mate?" Killua interrogated him. Gon asked him ―more like insisting― to ask that thing if one of the party attendant responded. Though Killua so doesn't want to ask that thing, he couldn't resist the pleading puppy-eyes(Gon's special attack) of his friend.

"_Hmm… Who is it again?" _Hisoka made a thinking expression.

Killua facepalmed. "Why do you ask me, moron?"

"_Because I don't know,"_ said Hisoka lightly without any regret after made the boy confused.

"You should figure it out yourself, idiot," said Killua furrowing his eyebrows. He almost lost his enduring. Elena just slowly caressed his back.

"_Harsh kid,"_ Hisoka murmured.

"Whatever. So tell me quickly about whom the heck you will be partnering with, I really have no time for something like this! Geez, if only Gon were here, he'd settle this at once," Killua blabbered, he was angry.

"_I don't know. Tell me who will be my partner. Where's Gon anyway?"_ Hisoka asked, he reminded again with the spike haired boy.

"He is out with his fans. Please, I beg you, who will be your partner. If you said it, it'll be over. I can go back with my stuff and you too. We can save our precious times from this stupid conversation." Killua begged sarcastically.

"_Fans? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Do I need to explain that to you?"

"_Well, yes…"_

"I decline. It would take **3 days** to finish. So, no, thanks"

"_Oh, that __**is**__ long~" _

"IT IS! You're really pissed me off! Just tell it already."

"_How I supposed to tell you if I don't know it myself?"_

Killua knew that Hisoka was playing dumb. So, he also pretended to be reeled. "Whatever you like"

"_Well, maybe I'll go with Gon"_

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"_Ah~ I think there is someone pissed…"_

"And whose fault is that? Okay, so you definitely not go with Gon because he already decided his partner."

"_Really? It's a shame. But all right, how about Illumi? "_

"But Illumi is also invited by Gon, and… wait… Doesn't it look like **you're** discussing it with me?"

"_Huh? You just realized it? I __**AM**__ discussing it with you. Right, ojou-san? _ _"_Hisokaasked Elena.

"Uh, now you talk about it… hm…" Elena was about to okayed Hisoka.

"ELENA! Which side you're on?" Killua hates to lose.

"Killua-sama! Always on Killua-sama's side!" Elena answered innocently. This girl had kinda weird personality.

"Good, just never agree to anything 'this guy' said," said Killua, pointing to the screen.

"_Oh my, oh my. So I haven't decided whom I'll go with. You have a recommendation?"_ Hisoka asked a question that he should probably ask from the beginning to make the situation easier.

"**No**. You said you'll go with my brother? Just go with him."

"_I thought you disagree?"_

"I don't think I have a time to think about it even a slight. ARGH STOP IT! I'M TIRED. YOU CAN JUST TALK TO GON LATER!" Killua shouted. He lost his patience.

"_Okay okay, well then you don't mind if I'm going out with your brother. Bye,"_ said Hisoka giving farewell to the silver haired boy and turned off the webcam conversation. Now the psychopath clown disappeared and didn't troubling the former assassin again. But something was wrong. Did he just say 'going out'?

"Oi, Elena…" muttered Killua. He didn't continue surfing on the net again, just stunned there. But then he turned his chair towards the girl, he wanted to discussed something with her.

"Yes, Killua-sama?"

"Is it just me or, he said that he is going out with my brother?" asked him. The 'going out' term was a bit bothering him.

"I think Hisoka-san was said so. He is going out with Killua-sama's brother," replied Elena. She didn't find anything wrong with the statement. "Why did you ask that?"

"Uh, what 'going out' do you think he meant?"

"I don't know, didn't he mean 'dating'? Or 'going out' somewhere?"

"Dating? Isn't it weird?"

"Weird? Which part of it do you call weird?"

"Which part? I remember I said 'brother' not 'sister'. Hisoka just said he is going out with my brother, and if he means 'dating', then he is dating a man?"

"I don't get it, Killua-sama"

"GAH. He is a man, my brother, of course, a man. Doesn't it mean he is a 'ho'?"

"Ho?" Elena asked, still confused.

"Mo" Killua continued, so she'd understand what he was implying.

"AH!" she shrieked. It seemed like she understood. Killua was expecting that she would be disgusted or saying something like _'eww'_ or any negative response. But she didn't give any of Killua's expectation. She just said, "I think there's nothing wrong with that, Killua-sama"

"Nothing wrong? Then why were you shrieking just now?"

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with a guy going out with a guy. It's liberty anyway. I was shrieking because I finally understand what you tried to hint at," Elena said.

"Oh, I see. It's liberty…"

"Yes, Killua-sama. And how about you?"

"About me? What 'how about me' do you mean?"

"Aren't you going out with a man, too?" Elena gave him a question that made his eyes goggled.

"HUH? With who?"

"Gon-sama, of course"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You two look good together. I remember when you fainted Gon-sama carried you like a princess. It was just like I saw a scene of a BL novel! Kyaa… kya…" Elena screeched and put her two palms on her blushing cheeks, then she turned her head left and right for a few times **(in** **fujoshi mode)**. Who knows that Elena was actually a fujoshi? Killua sweatdropped. He confused that this girl really loves him or just an admirer of him.

"I doubt that you really love me…" said Killua sneeringly. "But you're treating me like that, what is in your mind, I don't understand."

"Of course I love you, Killua-sama! But…" entering serious(not really) mode, Elena took a deep breath and continued, "I know its impossible for me to make you love me back." She smiled like she sincerely let something she treasures off. Both of them drowned in silence after that.

"Huh?" the boy surprised, he never imagined her to say something like that in the least. The atmosphere seemed turned a bit inconvenient for him. Did he do something wrong? It was true that he would **never** love her back (gah, who the hell could love someone whom he just met a week ago?). He begun to had sympathy feeling towards her. _What should I say?_ He wanted to apologize, though he didn't know what he apologised for. "Elena… um… I'm sor.."

"But it's really okay!" she said in loud voice, cutting the boy's words. "I feel happier if you date Gon-sama because it's like BL nov…"

BAM

Killua slapped her head. Of course lightly, he wouldn't do such a coward thing to girls. "Just about someone trying all the way to be sympathetic to you... yet you imagined dirty things about him?" bawled Killua out.

"Oww… sorry…" she pleaded for forgiveness as she caressed her head where Killua hit her.

.

.

.

"I'm home… Killua?" Gon entered the house, but he found no one in home so he called his best friend out. The white haired boy quickly went downstairs to welcome him.

"Welcome home, Gon. You look exhausted, go take some rest" said Killua worriedly. The spike haired boy had to split his time between his work as a Historian Hunter and taking care of the party. Unlike Killua, who was a Blacklist Hunter, Gon didn't have as much time as Killua.

"No, I think I'll take a bath first. Where's Mito-san and Grandma?" Asked Gon as he took off his coat and threw it to the couch.

"They're attending something, I don't remember, they said they wouldn't come home until tomorrow morning. Anyway, have you eaten dinner? I'll cook for you," Killua offered. Without having the answer he walked straightly to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Killua. But the foods you make are too exquisite for me. Hehehe" teased Gon. It was true though. The dish Killua made is comparable with five-star hotel cook's food. But still couldn't satisfy Menchi.

"Idiot! They're not!" shouted Killua disapproving the fact. "By the way, Hisoka was contacting me through video-call this morning. He said he'll go to your party with my brother," Killua continued as he wrapped the apron strap around his waist.

"Huh? He also called me this afternoon, but he didn't say about going with Illumi" he gave questioning look to Killua. "Besides, he said he'll go with Kuroro. Not Illumi."

"Ku..Kuroro?" Killua's head filled with anger. A few line of tendon emerged on his forehead. He wasted his precious time to have a meaningless squabble with that godforsaken joker? What the hell? He cut the salmon fish on the cutting board crudely that makes a loud hitting sound. Gon could hear it and turned his head to look at Killua at the kitchen.

"What's wrong Killua? You look mad."

"Mad? Oh yeah, I suddenly have an urge to kill someone who has red hair and star in his cheek. I wonder who he is," said Killua horrifyingly. Gon felt eerie with yandere mode of Killua.

"Uh, I'll go take a bath then," Gon dashed into the bathroom. He didn't want to be victim of the former assassin who still had the professional assassin's techniques.

.

"I'm digging in" Gon and Killua said the blessing together and started to eat. Killua cooked a miso glazed salmon, it was very exquisite looking and of course delicious. But they still ate it with Japanese way, using chopsticks and rice bowl.

"So, what did that goddamned joker told you?" Killua spoke out.

"Uh―" Gon was tick-ticking his chopsticks. Wondering what is the perfect way to explain. "―He said he'll go with Kuroro, because Kuroro has a business with Kurapika. You know, the chain," Gon gave the details.

Killua choked a bit, "he still has the chain? How many years passed since that incident? What a laugh for a leader of ex-infamous-criminal-group," Killua laughed, "what is he doing now, if he cannot use his nen-power?"

"You don't know?" Gon took a piece of salmon with his chopsticks then ate it.

"Don't know what? Is he a NEET now?"

"Oh, I think you're being a shut-in-home guy, Killua" said the black haired boy. Damn, the food was really delicious that made Gon like he wanted it to stay still in his mouth forever. "He is a famous actor."

"Eh?" Killua astonished. He thought Gon was joking, but he didn't seem like he was joking because he looked calm himself. "A-Actor? Re-really? Don't joke, Gon."

"I don't. He is really famous. I'm amazed you don't know.

Thanks for the meal," Gon put his two palms together as he said the blessing. He finished his meal first, leaving the other boy. Killua still couldn't believe it. Kuroro? An actor? And again, a famous one?

.

Gon slumped his body in the couch in the lounge. He took the TV remote control and pressed the power button. Killua was busy washing the dishes**(wait, isn't he looked like a housewife? lol *kicked*)**. Gon saw a celebrity infotainment on TV. He saw someone who he knew, and he called Killua. "Killua, look! It's Kuroro! You'll believe it this time!"

Killua was done washing dishes. He walked to the lounge and sat beside the orange eye boy. Together they watched the show.

"_It's Kuroro! Kuroro-san, we heard that you'll be attending a party of your friend. Would you give us the details? When? Where?" _So many reporters struggled to interview a handsome man who troubled to even a walk because of the crowded paparazzi. But he still smiled. Blitz everywhere as he kept walking with a man who maybe his bodyguard.

"_Yes, I'll be attending party soon, but I couldn't tell you the details, Well then," _Kuroro entered the black limousine leaving the reporters.

"See?" asked Gon. He smiled thought that Killua would believe.

Killua's mouth wide opened "How…" he wanted to say more, but he ran out of words.

"Okay, let's just have a rest for today," Gon turned off the TV and invited the shocked Killua to go to sleep. "Killua?"

"Uh, okay…" Killua obeyed and they went to the bedroom to have a rest.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[*from here the italic fonts are also Hisoka's dialogue*]<strong>

**.**

Killua turned on his mobile PC. He wanted to belabor the joker. Due to the distance, he only could do it through video-call.

"_Yes? What's wrong, Killua?"_ asked Hisoka nonchalantly after appearing at Killua's PC screen.

"IT'S NOT 'what's wrong' YOU STUPID JOKER!" Killua roared angrily. Hisoka closed his ears with his palms.

"_Noisy kid,"_ he complained.

"You were making fun of me yesterday, right? Saying that you're going with my brother but actually youre not!"

"_I don't remember I said that. I just said 'if I'm going out with your brother'. Ah, did you call me throughall trouble just for whining about this?"_

"UH. BASTARD!" Killua cursed.

"_I'm not, harsh kid,"_ Hisoka wiggled his index finger left and right.

"You are," said Killua persistently.

"_I'm not."_

"Yes you are. What makes you are not?"

"_My parents are married before I was born."_

"Huh?"

"_I'm a legitimate child."_

"Huh?"

"_Good bye~"_

.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Killua screamed as loud as he could, luckily, Mito-san and Grandma weren't home yet. If Mito-san were there, Killua would be scolded for sure.

"What's wrong, Killua?"

"Hisoka is annoying. Don't let him appear at your party!" said Killua half whined.

"What?" Gon sweatdropped.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Sorry for late update! I really lack of idea! And also my exam is coming up, plus I have to learn a new programming language(C++).  
>I tried to reduce Japanese language at the story, so, I'm sorry if there are a few English words that might be better in Japan.<br>I made Killua as the main character, not Hisoka even though this chapter is Hisoka's response.  
>- 1<strong>**st**** reason: I want to maintain Gon and Killua as the main character of all story(which I didn't to it at previous chapter).  
>- 2<strong>**nd**** reason: I really don't know what I should write about Hisoka! T^T  
><strong> I really need idea! I.D.E.A.! Someone help! T^T<strong> **

**Next chapter: ...**


End file.
